Electric vehicles, such as transit buses, are charged at charging stations. When a bus is positioned proximate a charging station, a charging arm of the charging station automatically engages with a charging interface of the bus to charge the bus. For proper engagement of the charging arm and the charging interface, the bus should be correctly positioned at the charging station. In some applications, the driver of the bus navigates and stops the bus at the charging station based primarily on sight. Improper positioning of the bus at the charging station will cause misalignment of the charging interface with respect to the charging arm and cause a delay in charging.
Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.